Stay
by Ekaterine
Summary: Laslow made his decision.
1. Chapter 1

He stood at the very edge of the crowd, near the front, by the wall. He was denied permission to see her, and rushed out of the room, mistaken by the maids for a common soldier.

The grand doors to the throne room swung open in a wide slow arc. Trumpets began to blare as the crowd began to cheer. He strained to see her over the waving hands and bobbing heads, but all was naught.

Azura stood by the Valla throne, smiling peacefully. She held a red velvet cushion, on which the Valla crown sat atop. The crown itself was slender and emitted regality, the light glinting off its gold sheen and inset diamonds.

Corrin glided down the aisle, her white dress flowing behind her like water. Laslow gasped at the sight of her: her snowy white hair was tucked into a braided bun, with two long strands gently framing her heart-shaped face; the fabric of her dress was light and airy, as her skirt billowed behind her yet hugged her waist, accentuating her slender form; she was decorated in silver and studded azure gems that sparkled with the faintest of movements. Taking on an ethereal glow, she seemed an otherworldly being.

The crowd erupted in hollers and cheers as the crown was placed atop her head. They chanted for their queen, for new hopes and new dreams. Corrin seemed serene, almost wise, eyes half-lidded with the kindest of smiles gracing her lips. As she turned, their eyes locked briefly and she nodded in his direction. He gulped and nervously waved back, swearing up and down he was about to pass in that moment.

* * *

The celebration hall was filled to the brim. Laslow stood by Xander's side as his retainer, arms tucked behind him in a dignified manner, or so he thought. Peri had long since wandered off in search for sweetstuffs.

"Laslow, would it not be more fitting to stand by your wife-to-be's side?" Xander inquired, shifting from his left foot to his right.

"Nonsense, Milord. It would not do for a retainer to abandon his liege," he smoothly replied. He glanced in her direction however, searching for her visage in the throng of people. It seemed she'd be preoccupied for hours to come.

"I doubt we will find enemies here, Laslow. Tonight's a night of celebration. I think Corrin will be glad to have you at her side." He nudged him in her direction, knocking him off his center of balance.

"No offense, Milord, but I have not exactly dressed for the occasion." He gestured at his outfit, dressed in his usual armor to protect his lord; although, for the occasion, the emblem of Nohr was visible on his chest plate and his armor was polished to a sheen. His cape was even replaced with the emblem of Nohr stitched to the back. "I do not think it'd befit me to act so familiarly with the Queen of Valla."

Xander snorted at his response. "Do you think my sister would feel shame standing beside her comrade-in-arms? Much less her husband-to-be? Stand tall, Laslow. She'd be glad for your presence. She was worried when you hadn't shown before the start of the ceremony."

"About that: it seemed I was mistaken for one of the guards-"

"That is exactly what I had meant, Laslow. Straighten your posture, seem confident. You must have seemed a bumbling soldier than the future king of Valla," Xander chastised.

"K-king?" Laslow stiffened at the thought. King? True, in technicality, he would become king through his marriage with Corrin. But it was hardly a thought he paid any mind to before.

"That's right. Although I'm sure most of the work will fall to Corrin, it'd behoove you to act the part, as your behavior will reflect on her and the kingdom itself." Xander squared his shoulders, straightening his back, seeming more intimidating than before. "Both Corrin and I have faith in you. So stand tall, Laslow."

He gulped. "Yes sir."

* * *

"Laslow!" She ran into his arms straightaway, embracing him tightly. Her ringlets of hair fell and coiled around her. When they parted, she asked, "Where were you?"

"Sorry about that, love. It seemed I was mistaken for one of the guards and shooed out as soon as I came in."

"I thought it was strange when I found you in the crowd. You should have sought out Felicia or Jakob. Or one of my siblings. I have eight of them, you know." She laughed, latching onto his arm.

"Your siblings are quite intimidating, I must say. I could have sworn I felt murderous intent when we announced our engagement. Although, given my... reputation, I'm not exactly surprised." Indeed, Lady Camilla sent him the nastiest glare as soon as Corrin turned away. She gave him a fright later that night, as she cornered him and promised bloody murder should he ever betray Corrin.

"Give it some time. You're a good man, Laslow, and important to me. I'm sure they'll come around," she assured, lightly patting his arm. "Oh, but I really wished we'd met before the ceremony. I wanted your thoughts on announcing our marriage today.

"Perhaps it'd be too much to grandly announce it, on top of the crowning ceremony, but I'd like to have introduced you. Or at least, tell the rest of our friends," she continued, fiddling with the chain of her necklace. Hanging on it was the ring Laslow proposed to her with. She kept it hidden from plain sight, as they kept the news of their engagement to family and close friends. "Which reminds me, I hadn't seen you at all during the celebratory party." She frowned, forehead creasing.

"I apologize for that too, my dear. You seemed preoccupied. I felt it wasn't my place to interrupt," he admitted, casting his glance aside. A familiar burning sensation crept up his neck.

"Nonsense! I would have loved to have you there."

"I'm not much of a public speaker, you know. I would have embarrassed the both of us." He laughed curtly, sighing after.

"I'd never be embarrassed of you, Laslow, for such a reason. Only for certain behaviors that gets you into bar fights... and arrested," she teased, playfully bumping into him.

"Aha, my princess's memory sure is sharp." He nudged her back, eliciting a giggle.

"Come, Laslow, have faith in yourself. If not, have faith in me. We're partners, remember?" She leaned in for a kiss. He happily reciprocated.

"Of course, I do."

"Then there's no need for worry. Laslow, I know you prefer solving things on your own, but," after a moment, "you can rely on me too."

"Thank you, love, you've always been my better half." She laughed, bringing him close.

"Really? I've always thought it was you."

* * *

"Three cheers on behalf of our good friend, Inigo!"

"Shut up, numbskull!" Selena swiftly jabbed Odin in the side, causing him to sputter and spill a bit of his raised drink.

"What's the problem? It's not as if anyone's around to hear," he grumbled, rubbing his side painfully.

"Hear, hear, I say we three good friends should celebrate to our hearts content!" Laslow raised his own held drink. The moon reflected against the liquid's surface clearly.

It was a something of a routine between the three of them: find a spot a good distance away from the others and drink their fill, while chatting about old memories or some-such. Here, they were three friends with a connected past.

"To think ol' Inigo would ever get married. A miracle of the Gods, some would say."

"I'm quite the charmer, I'll have you know."

Selena scoffed, crossing her arms. "There's nothing 'charming' about you. You're a pain in the ass... but, congrats... Inigo."

"Ah, there it is once more. Your tongue is as sharp as ever. But thank you, Severa." He winked, taking a swig of his mug.

A silence fell over the trio.

"So, this is it?" Odin began, staring into the lamp's light that sat in the middle of the three.

"Yup," Selena answered curtly. "This is it." She gulped down the rest of the contents in her cup. "Pour me another."

"No chance you'll reconsider then?" Odin asked tentatively.

"... No," she answered after a moment. Her expression softened, the lamp's fire reflecting in her eyes. "I made my decision a long time ago." She worried the ring on her finger, twisting it every which way.

"You'll pave a new life for yourself then."

"That's the plan." She laughed shortly, throwing her hair back. "So, what about you, Inigo?" She leaned back, crossing her ankles. "Can't exactly take home the queen," she stated breezily.

Laslow stared into the lamp's fire, watching the flame flicker and burn within its confines. If he squinted, he could see the faintest image of a bright and shining halidom. Or maybe it was the alcohol slowly taking effect. "You're right, I can't," he stated simply. He shifted, lifting his knees, crossing his arms over them. "But I can't just leave without her either."

"I take that as your answer then?"

"Sorry, Owain, but it looks like you're on your own. What'll you do without us," he tried to joke, but his voice fell flat.

"Ah, foiled once again by the throes of love!" Odin threw his hands in the air. "When will this disease stay its hand?"

Laslow chuckled at the display. Selena rolled her eyes, though cracked a smile despite herself.

"Oh, which reminds me." Laslow dug into pockets, nodding at Selena. "Letters, for our families."

"Here." They handed Odin the slightly crumbled envelopes. With trembling fingers, he took them, mulling over the surface. Selena's swooping cursive decorated the surface in clean black ink. Laslow's print was neat, matching exactly as their instructor had taught them.

"Worry not, comrades. I, Odin Dark, shall deliver these forthwith!" He carefully stashed them away.

"Thanks, Owain."

"No problem, S-sev." His voice cracked on the less syllable, as he rested his forehead into the crook of his palm. Teeth clenched, his body momentarily quivered.

"Hey, cut it out. We said no tears, dummy," Selena scolded halfheartedly, inching closer.

"I-I agreed to no such contract," Odin sputtered.

Laslow shot forward, embracing the two, bringing them closer. "We'll always remember you, Owain." He bit his lip, burying his head between, a lone tear falling.

"Shit. I think I'm going to cry."

* * *

Early morning, when the dew still clung to the grass, they parted.

* * *

Sometimes, Laslow simply stared at the sky. He watched as the soft, billowy forms of the clouds rolled by, almost lazily. He wondered how his family was, how his friends were. And he wondered if they thought the same of him.

He heard his name being called. There she was, as he twisted to meet her. Her hair was done up, courtesy of Camilla, a single purple ribbon intertwined in her braids. The skirt of her dress billowed in the wind. Her eyes twinkled with mirth, like the rubies they took after. The lapis lazuli set within her ring reflected light for the briefest of moments. No shoes, as always, he noted.

"You'll cut your heel again," he commented, as she struggled to push down her skirt.

"It's fine." She wiggled her toes as if to prove her point. "I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

He chuckled and hummed in agreement.

"Well, I suppose I should formally greet your siblings and re-introduce myself as a new member of the family."

"Can't wait." She held out her arm, linking it with his.

The two head back for the small chapel, nestled into the greenery of the mountainside. Glancing at the sky, he smiled, closing his eyes in farewell.

* * *

 **A/N** : I love Laslow. I love Inigo. I bought fefates just to marry him again ngl.

I haven't shared anything in a loooong time. But I don't think there's enough Laslow fics out there so here I am contributing.

Part 2 will be up in the next few days I think.


	2. Chapter 2

The markets of Hoshido were remarkably splendid. Albeit a small town that sat on the border, never had she seen so many people packed so tightly together before. New sights, new smells, new sounds, new—

She lurched back.

"Laslow?" She swiveled her head. A stand of flowers, delivered straight from Nohr! or so the merchant claimed. Laslow leaned over the arranged bouquets. A wisp of a smile tugged at his lips, his eyes narrowed in fondness, as if he were lost in memory. She swallowed nervously as she recognized the expression well. Sometimes during the war he'd take on a such a face, so lost in his thoughts.

She had seen the same on their wedding way. She witnessed him staring absently at the sky, so deep in contemplation that he hadn't responded to her first few calls. Sometimes she'd fear she'd lose him to his thoughts.

The fear clung to her like a spirit. Carefully, she unhooked their linked arms. The movement didn't faze him in the slightest. She stilled her trembling fingers and lightly tugged on his shoulder, calling his name.

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. I was simply awed by the beauty of these flowers," his eyes did not stray from the bouquet, "of course, not as beautiful as you." Ah, classic Laslow. Corrin broke into a smile, glancing at the stand for a brief moment, before moving to divert his attention elsewhere.

"Come on, Laslow, we haven't even seen the rest yet! You're not going to dawdle all day, are you?" she teased, her voice pitched unusually high as she tried to pry him away. She slipped into the space between him and the stand, to be sure that she was the only one in his line of view.

"Of course, my love." They finally locked eyes, and he smiled. "We haven't even reached the heart of the town yet!" Renewed with spirit, the couple continued their path, weaving through the crowd. Corrin laughed, exuberant from succeeding. Yet...

Corrin glanced over her shoulder in the general direction of the stand. The pit of her stomach stirred with unease. Unsettled, she promised to go back to the stand later, without the accompaniment of her dear husband next time.

* * *

As they settled in their rented room, Corrin carefully lifted the flowers she had bought in secret. "I... have a surprise for you." She held out the delicately wrapped bouquet of daisies in her hands. The blue ribbon furled around her fingers.

Laslow's expression brightened almost immediately, as he gingerly took the bouquet, cradling it as if it were the most precious thing. Corrin felt stung.

"Corrin, love, I-this is amazing." He inhaled the daisies deeply, eyes fluttering shut. "How did you know?"

"You were looking at them earlier. Thought it would make a nice surprise," she chirped, busying herself with the bags on the table, organizing the contents within.

"Thank you, my dear." He swept her in his arms, nuzzling the side of his face into her hair.

"I'll bring a vase," she said as they separated.

He simply nodded, still awed at the tiny white flowers.

* * *

The rustling of the sheets woke her. She pried an eye open. The ceiling of the room was illuminated by the soft glow of candlelight. She turned her head slightly to the right where Laslow settled. He nestled into his pillow, with a pocket-sized, brown leather journal in one hand and a pen in another. A diary, as she remembered, to hold both old and new memories. A piece of his existence, as he called it once.

"Did I wake you, love?" He noticed her sudden shift in posture, and smoothed her hair back.

"No, well, yes, I suppose." No point in being polite about it at this point. Laslow's night owlish tendencies had woken her more than a few times, light sleeper as she was. She yawned and scooted closer to him, curling her body to enjoy his newly-added warmth. She eyed the leather book in his hand, eager to snatch it and pour over its content. But she promised to wait. Wait until he was ready to spill its content himself.

"Sorry, love, I was about to tuck in." He smiled apologetically, setting aside his notebook atop his bedside drawer. She noticed the vase then, in the dimly glowing light.

"Are those the flowers I bought?" she drowsily asked.

"Oh, yes, I couldn't help but to set them here instead."

"You must be very fond of them," she murmured, eyes flittering shut.

"I am." After a pause: "They just... remind me of my sister is all," he stated wistfully.

"I... didn't know you had a sister." She didn't know many things about Laslow's family, really. His mother was a dancer, that she knew and freely admitted. His parents were kind, his father a... sheepherder or some sort. The heavy feeling sunk in again, and she hated the way it tugged at her heart.

"Ah, I never brought her up, did I?" He closed his eyes in contemplation, before speaking, "My older sister was... an amazing person, simply put. She was a born leader, never backing down in the face of adversity. If it weren't for her, I don't think any of us would have made it."

She didn't ask who 'us' was, but quietly laid and listened. She learned early on that he rambled a bit more during the nights, and often touched on subjects he kept deeply locked away.

"Daisies were her favorite flowers, actually. Back home, there were fields of them. She loved jumping into them when we were kids-always got her dress dirty." He chuckled fondly. "I'll never forget the look in her eye, when they were burnt away during... during the war." His voice cracked then as he wandered into painful territory. A silence permeated the air.

"You... must miss her a lot," Corrin slowly said, breaking the silence.

After a beat, "I do."

"It must be hard being so far from home."

Another beat, "It is."

Biting her lip in contemplation, she said, heart thundering all the while, "Laslow, you," she swallowed thickly, dread pooling in the pit of her stomach, "I think it'd be best for you to go home, after all." She leaned up on her arms, slowly rising.

"Corrin, I've already made my decision," he stated sharply. She furrowed her brow at his steely tone. Always, always, he always avoided the issue at hand and her temper flared.

"But Laslow, you don't _seem happy_ here," she stressed, gripping the sheets tightly. She saw his unhappiness in the way he got lost in his thoughts, in his memories. The way he looked at familiar things and how his eyes glazed over, reflecting another place far from Hoshido, far from Nohr, and even farther than Valla. She tried to keep him away from the things that caused those occurrences, and she knew it was selfish of her to do so. But she so badly wished him to stay, and she could only imagine the terrible loneliness she would feel upon his absence.

"I _am_ happy here, Corrin. What would make you think I wasn't?" He gently pried her fingers from the sheets, entwining their hands together.

"Because you miss them, don't you? If it were me, I don't think I could bear being so far from my family, never being able to see them again." She tightened her hold and worried her lip.

"Oh, love, I," he sighed, pulling her in, "I do miss them. Not a day passes when I think of the people I left behind. But," he gently tilts her chin up, softly pressing his lips against hers. "I have a new family now, with you. And I don't regret a single second of it. So, don't you dare try to send me away. You're stuck with me, now and forever." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, eliciting a short laugh from her as his hairs tickled her.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Laslow. I've just been thinking all these selfish things for a while. I was afraid that someday... we'd have to part ways. But we're a unit now, huh?" She held up their shared hand. Even in the dim light, the blue gem in her ring shone.

"That's right," another kiss," and I promise to never leave your side. So, no more talk of parting ways or the such," he chastised playfully, resting her hand on his cheek, nestling into it.

They share one last, lingering kiss, before settling for the night. Their hands remained intertwined, promising an everlasting future.

* * *

 **A/N** : cheesy endings everywhere. I apologize but endings are not my strong suit.

But hey part 2 posted. I have some other smaller, fluffy one-shots for Laslow x F!Corrin as well. I generally write these in my free time, however, so progress will be slow otl.

And thanks for the feedback and to all who reviewed! You guys rock, cheers!


End file.
